1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for the continuous production of a plastic compound pipe consisting of a smooth-wall internal tube and a transverse-corrugated external tube welded together therewith, the plastic compound pipe comprising a pipe socket.
2. Background Art
A method of this type and a device of this type are known from EP 0 995 579 A,
wherein half shells are arranged on a machine bed for circulation and guidance in a direction of conveyance, which half shells are provided with annular mold recesses and which combine in pairs on a molding path to form a mold with a central longitudinal axis;
wherein at least one pair of half shells is provided with a socket recess;
wherein means are provided for the generation of a relative overpressure acting from the inside to the outside;
wherein a die head of a first extruder is disposed upstream of the molding path;
wherein the die head is provided with an outer die for the extrusion of an external tube, and downstream thereof in the direction of conveyance with an inner die for the extrusion of an internal tube, and with a calibrating mandrel at its downstream end when seen in the direction of conveyance;
wherein the inner die is connected to the first extruder;
wherein a second extruder is provided which is connected to the outer die;
wherein a control system is provided for actuating drive motors of the first extruder and the second extruder.
This known device and the method performed thereon proved to be exceptionally suitable in practical application.